


Matchmaker Feli

by SquawksOfWisdom



Series: Nyo Spamano Week 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 90 o/o crack, Beware, F/F, I apologize in advance, Nyo Spamano Week 2017, explanation at the end note lol, i mean this is just a cheap attempt at humor now tbh, its late man, my humor, my sardonic humor slapped on to a sandwhich and attempted force feeding yall, spamano - Freeform, spamano week, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquawksOfWisdom/pseuds/SquawksOfWisdom
Summary: Nyo Spamano Week 2017Day 5 - Gifts (Cardverse AU)When the sister of the Jack of Hearts, Lovina Vargas, started getting gifts from an unknown sender, what’s a girl to do?orthis fic has a better summary than the actual content





	Matchmaker Feli

Felicia Vargas hummed as she strolled the great, long halls of Heart Castle. Contrary to what you might believe, the castle wasn’t overly gaudy pink but had a nice range of warm colors and beautiful architecture. The heart designs were all thanks to the designers and architects. Life in the Heart Kingdom was usually merry but still full of work. Especially if you were a royal.

However when Felicia turned a corner and saw her sister, a wild card of 2, blushing and huddled in on herself, she knew things were about to be interesting.

 

“Sorella! Come va?” Lovina jumped at the sound of Felicia’s voice and instinctively moved to shield the item in her lap. Once she saw that it was just Feli she sighed.

“Feli! Don’t surprise me like that!” Felicia had the decency to look sorry. “Mi dispiace. But you didn’t answer my question.”

Lovina turned to the item on her lap and lifted it up for Felicia to see.

“I got this with a note. It was placed just outside my room.” Lovina explained as Felicia brought the stuffed bear closer to her face.

“It’s cute.” She remarked before her eyes caught sight of the heart-shaped note and started to read it.

“What are you- hey!” The bear was snatched from Felicia and the younger was left blinking at nothing. It was rude but Lovina was bright red with embarrassment and Felicia always found it amusing when she was.

“I can’t help you find out who it is if you don’t let me read it Lovina~” She teased and Lovina turned away with a frown. After a few moments of deliberation she finally spoke.

“Fine.” The bear was returned to Felicia and the Jack of Hearts took her sweet time reading the note, wanting to embarrass Lovina as much as possible.

“ _To the card of deuces, Lovina Vargas,_

_I hope you enjoy my gift :)_

_signed, your admirer”_

Felicia raised a brow at the message and turned to Lovina with a smirk.

“An admirer?” Lovina flushed a deeper shade of red from the mention. “I can have admirer’s too!” She huffed and Felicia shook her head.

“Of course you can, you’re very beautiful Lovina.” Felicia said. “ _I’m just surprised they took this long to act_.” She thought.

“So what are you going to do?” Felicia asked, returning the bear to its original owner.

“Nothing.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Nothing. It’s probably just a one time thing, so nothing.” Lovina explained and Felicia stared at the girl like she was stupid. (She’s not stupid)

“I pray for you Lovina.”  
“What? Why?”

 

“Isabel.” Isabel Fernandez Carriedo turned to the voice and was surprised. “Feli! What brings you here?” She asked and Felicia casually leaned on a rose hedge. Francis liked his roses.

“Your gift.” Isabel immediately flushed at the mention. “Lovina doesn’t know its from you.”

Isabel nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Ah, that’s a good thing, si?”  
“Not when she thinks it’s just a one time thing.” Isabel stared at Felicia. “You need to give her an even bigger present and actually be there to present it. She won’t believe otherwise.”

“Wait, Feli, I’m just the Ace of Diamonds. I don’t exactly have time..” “That’s why I’m helping you.” Felicia declared and Isabel continued to stare at the girl.

“You’re unusually adamant about this.” Isabel observed, raising a brow at Felicia’s insistence.

“Please, my sister’s a lonely potato.” “Don’t you mean tomato.” “We can’t all be winners in life Isabel.”

 

It had been days since Lovina’s first gift and she would only admit it to herself but she was… disappointed. While she did say that she thought this was a one time thing only she couldn’t help but hope for just a bit more.

She sighed. Well, it was always dangerous to get your hopes up.

“Lovina!” Lovina turned to Felicia and raised a brow. “What’s up?” She asked as Felicia came closer.

“Hey so I actually have to attend something with Sakura, do you think you could manage things at the garden for me? There’s supposed to be an event there or something.” Felicia asked and Lovina snorted.

“I’m a wild card, what do you think I’m in the palace for?” Lovina replied with a playful roll of her eyes. “Of course I can manage things in your place.” Felicia beamed. “Grazie sorella!”

Felicia watched as Lovina walked away.

“Excuse me for my language Feli-san, but you’re a fake ass ho.” “Sakura, it’s okay. You can say it. I’m a bitch.”

 

Lovina walked out into the wide castle garden which, prior to what you might believe, was not filled with roses but with lillies, cornflowers, and chrysanthemum. How all these flowers that live in _different_ _climates_ coexist here together, no one will ever know…

She  continued to walk further into the garden and got more and more suspicious as she saw not a single sign of a person or of an event about to take place. Ready to call it quits and simply talk Feli’s ear off for wasting her time like this, Lovina turned around before she heard something snap.  S lowly  turning back around,  Lovina tun ed herself to  listen to the mumbled cursing from behind a couple vines.

Lovina was shocked when she brushed the vines away and found Isabel surrounded by an assortment of gifts. At the moment said girl was currently grumbling about ‘stupid, flimsy branches’ but Lovina was too distracted by the amount of gifts to really notice.

“Isabel, what is all this?” Isabel’s head snapped up at Lovina’s voice. “Lovina!” She cried before kicking the broken branch away.

“Hi! Um, what are you doing here?” Isabel asked and Lovina raised a brow. “I live here. Feli sent me in to manage some event that’s supposed to happen.”

“Feli you fake ass ho.” Isabel thought.

“Ah, well the event’s not happening around here so..?” Isabel said and looked around as if  _ she _ didn’t know what she was doing here. Lovina slowly raised the other eyebrow.

“Okay..” She said, slowly backing away from the scene.

“No wait, sorry, I-” Isabel sighed before slapping a hand over her face. “Okay so, um. Just wait a minute?” Isabel asked, sheepishly grinning at Lovina who just nodded. “Sure.” “Gracias.”

Lovina watched as Isabel walked over and plugged something in  causing lights  to blink from the tree tops, giving it a fairy-like atmosphere. (Well they  _ were _ fairy lights.)

“Surprise!” Isabel exclaimed before laughing. “Well, this  _ was _ supposed to be a surprise.” She clarified and Lovina stared at the girl in surprise.

“How long did it take to do all this?” “Feli is, against all odds, occasionally a miracle worker.” Lovina had to agree with that.

“Thank you for going through all the trouble.” Lovina said as she walked up to Isabel and kissed her cheek. Isabel immediately went bright red.

“Hahah, no problem..”

**Author's Note:**

> this is like 90% crack i apologize its late  
> also the original idea i had for this was diverting from spamano and focusing more on a stand-alone story so i saved that for a new fic idea and scrapped together whatever I could find for the original idea i had for this story lol apologies


End file.
